My Hero
by VegZombieGrl
Summary: Manny and Frida were ment to be! on a rany night it all comes out! i wrote this fic like weeks and weeks ago but when i saw they finally got a category i freaked & now im poasting! PLEAZ REVIEW & NO FLAMES! MF! ONESHOT


A.n: OMFG I CANT BELIEVE IM WRITING A EL TIGRE FAN FICTION!!! Wow hehehe! This is a one shot! I stayed up and watched a few episodes I recorded & I had the biggest urge to write this!!! I am a total manny ((el Tigre))/ Frida FAN!!! I mean their best friends & I think best friends make the best couples!!! Hehehe! In the show they are 13 but in my fic they are 16 LIKE ME!!! Also im taking Spanish 1 classes (( which im an A+ STUDENT)) so ill try to include some awesome Spanish words… correct me if im wrong…

Also I wrote this fic like weeks and weeks ago!!! But they never hat an el Tigre category… SO NOW THEY DO!!!

ANYWAYS HERE'S MY FIRST EL TIGRE FIC!!!

//My Hero\\

It was a rainy night in Miracle City and was 1 in the morning as the rain pored hard down to the earth. Nobody would be out in this rain. Except a black shadow that jumped from roof to roof. This tall black shadow looked human but if it stopped its fast movements you could see it had features of a cat, but in the light was seen as features of a Tigre.

On a normal safe day this figure would be knows as just the normal 16 year old boy names Manny. But in Heroic or Evil moments he is knows as El Tigre. Protector and or Villain of Miracle City. 3 years of his super hero/ villain training from his father and grandfather he has grown taller, more muscular, and more animalistic when he is either human or hero/villain.

Back to the matter at hand, El Tigre was springing from building to building with one thought on his mind. He just came from a battle with some street thugs. Normally he would take down average human beings in seconds but their were 15 and they all had weapons which he didn't know about until he was charging them. Some of them went to his school and the others were drop outs who would just roam the streets and cause trouble. El Tigre was their for one reason.

It started last week when he as Manny and his best friend and secret love Frida were walking to school. Frida has changed as she grew taller but not as tall as Manny. She was still the punk rock girl in her band. Had the same blue hair but she had changed her outfit. Their school new high school uniforms were suppose to be black pants or skirts for the girls and white button down shirts with red ties and black jackets or as their called Blazers with the school symbol on the side. But the blazer was optional since it got hot on days where they didn't need it. Frida being the rebel girl she is spiced up her uniform. She wore black pants with a silver chain on the pocket, the white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a few top and bottom buttons undone and un-tucked so you could see her bellybutton which was pierced, and the red tie hanging loose around her neck with black vans on her feet and a black sweatband around her left wrist. Her blue hair had grown longer hand laid down her back, a little past her shoulders.

Manny kind of did the same as Frida, he had a loose tie, black pants with black vans, with the sleeves rolled up on his white button up shirt to. His was more boy punk version because Frida had convinced him it made him look totally awesome. But he also had on his Silver belt buckle with the letter 'T' on it to let his become El Tigre.

Anyways as they were walking Manny was telling Frida about how his grandfather and dad were arguing about what to have for dinner and how it turned out into an arm wrestling fight which his father lost because his grandfather cheated but his dad said honor was better then cheating. Frida giggled as she held her math book in her left hand. They leave all their books in their lockers but had math homework so they don't see why they should carry a backpack is they can keep all their supplies in a locker. Some days they would carry backpacks but not very much.

As they walked they saw a group of boys leaning against the wall up ahead as a gang and crowded the sidewalk. Both Manny and Frida knew they were a bad gang but they weren't scared like other people. They just got a serious look as they walked right into the gang. All the guys' eyes were watching them as they all stopped talking.

Right when they were almost threw the crowd Frida felt her wrist be grabbed and pulled back to a guy with messy black hair and dirty clothes. She gave him a death look.

"Hay let me go jerk" She tugged at her wrist.

Manny saw Frida not next to him and turned around and he could feel his eyes go into slits like a tigre as he saw Frida be pulled close to some scum bag.

"Drop her!" He said in a demanding voice.

All the guys laughed in a mocking voice as the guy grabbed her book and let go of her wrist.

"Give that back!" She yelled.

"Fine" He snickered as he tossed it to a guy across from him. All the guys laughed at they tossed it around. Manny came in and right when he was about to grab the guy with the book the guy tossed it on the ground near Frida. Frida looked down at it and as she kneeled down to pick it up she felt somebody behind her push her to the ground and a knee on her back. A guy had pushed her and was know holding her down. Frida was a strong girl because she helped out El Tigre in his missions but she was struggling with his guys weight.

Finally way pissed off Manny spun his belt buckle and became El Tigre. He made a roar in anger as he slashed his claws at the men. They all froze in fear as they backed off. He held his claws in the direction of Frida and the guys near her.

"Back off" He said in a dark voice as he growled.

The guys quickly jumped back as Frida jumped behind El Tigre and clutched his shoulder as she looked back at the men in a glair. El Tigre could feel her close to him and it made him shiver inside. Slowly he stepped out of her reach and picked up her book and pointed to them but said nothing. He turned around and picked Frida up bride stile as he jumped up onto the rooftops towards the school. He landed on the school rooftop and he didn't let her down just yet.

Looking down at her he felt her blush and he could feel his tail fidget as it desperately wanted to wrap around her. Both stayed in an awkward silence but both felt so comfortable like that.

"Um... You ok.. Frida?" El Tigre asked in a nervous voice as he looked to her.

Frida had her arms around his neck as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Gracias Manny… I mean El T-t-t-tigreee" She purred out the tigre part which made him feel all warm and lustful. He got on a smile as he said in a heroic voice.

"It was nothing senora! I live for the danger" He smirked.

Frida took on of her hands to her forehead in a damsel pose as she said,

"Oh I don't know what I would have done without my hero around! How ever shall I repay this debt?" She said in a dramatic, yet mocking voice.

El Tigre still smirking said, "Well I normally just take a Gracias but what did you have in mind?" He had an eyebrow raised in playful curiosity.

"Oh I was thinkinnnggg-"Frida stretched out in a thoughtful voice as she scratched under his chin which made him feel like purring.

Just as she was going to say something the first bell rang which meant they had 5 minutes till class started. Sadly El Tigre dropped Frida as she stood up and got her math book.

"Well that was fun. Come on let's get to class." Frida said in a normal voice.

El Tigre nodded and changed back into regular Manny. Both went to the roof door and came to their lockers which were next to each other. After grabbing their binders and stuff they ran to class just as the bell rang.

All threw class Manny was lost in thought of what happened on the roof.

'I wonder what she would have done as a thank you. I mean I save her all the time but this was the first time we actually flirted. WOW we flirted. I know I like- no wait I know I LOVE her but I never acted on it. I wonder if she would have-' His thoughts were cut off when Frida nudged him and whisper low so the teacher wouldn't hear while she wrote her boring stuff on the board.

"You bored or just slowly going into a coma their?" She smiled friendly at him

"Both I guess" He whispered back as she giggled and both went back to taking notes or just waiting for the bell to ring.

The rest of the day was normal. Both went to class, ate lunch together, hung out by their lockers and then Manny walked Frida home. But he was never really that much welcomed in her house at times. Frida's father is the chief police in miracle city. He didn't like El Tigre because he has been known to turn evil at times and do the occasional vandalism or theft. But he would always do the right thing in the end or repay them by saving the city from bigger evil doers. Either way, hero or villain, Chief Suarez hated El Tigre and Manny. So Manny would only go to Frida's house when he was not home. But today he was so he could only walk her to the gate of the house.

When they were walking home Manny's Tiger sense were on full alert for danger that would come to his Frida. When she was inside she waved to him and he continued his walk home as he daydreamed of what happened on the roof.

Later that night we come to El Tigre heard an alarm in a nearby store alarm going off. Jumping into action he came to the store to find the thugs from earlier stealing from the broken windows they had smashed to get in. When they saw him El Tigre found this was a good way to save the shop items and also get some payback for Frida from earlier.

The fight started off normal until they pulled out knifes, guns and chains. First he avoided most but was cut in the side by a guy and when he put a hand to his side he left his guard down which was enough time for 5 to jump him with kicks and punches. He was down for a while until he used his strength to get them off and his claws to fend himself. After a while he managed to round half of them up as the other half fled into the night. Leaving them their for the cops to get when they came because they were all unconscious.

He thought of going home, but for some reason he took off in a different direction. The cut on his forehead mixed with the rain and came down his face. After a few minutes he came to a 2 story house he was at earlier that day.

Going below a window he jumped up into the tree that was outside of a room. Feeling his belly scrunch up as he waited. For some reason he just looked at the window and the curtains covering his view. Soon he was about to turn around when the curtains were quickly drawn back which frightened him as he wobbled ready to fall from the tree. The window flew open as arms wrapped around his wrist and steadied him. Looking back into the eyes of the person he wanted and came to see. Frida.

She stood their in black flannel pajamas with button down shirt, and messy blue hair and smiled at him worriedly. Then she saw his beat up manor and her smile disappeared.

"Manny! What happened?" She pulled him lightly as if telling him to come in. He shyly leapt threw the window quietly as not to wake her father. Looking around anywhere but her, he felt arms come to his head and he looked up to see her worried over the cut on his head. Quickly she walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room she grabbed 2 blue towels and back. Handing one to him, he took it and started to dry off when he felt the other come to his cut and he flinched.

"Im sorry, did it hurt?" She asked.

He shook his head. Wondering why he acted this way. She would always help clean his wounds. Soon she saw the blood on his side and reached the towel down and laid her arms on the cut and held it their.

"Hold this" She said quietly as he took the towel and held it to his side. Frida took the other towel and started to dry his head softly. After a while she had white gauze which she wrapped his waist, which she had to lift his shirt up which had both of them blush and his forehead stop bleeding. He was still wet but he was healing. She sat him on the bed and sat behind him and they sat in silence.

"So.. what happened?" She whispered.

He sighed and told her what happened. She got an angry look on her face as she whispered in an angry voice.

"I cant believe those jerks! If I ever see them on the streets again ill-" She was cuz off by the feeling of something fuzzy wrap around her waist. Looking down she saw El Tigre's tail wrapped around her. She blushed but smiled a little.

El Tigre could tell she was smiling as he tightened his tail around her.

"Don't worry about them. If I see them ill take care of what they did and they will wish they never messed with you- I mean the law" He said blushing

He was about to get up and say he should go when he felt the bed shift and arms wrap around him and her head on his shoulder as she breathed on his neck.

"My hero. Saving the day as usual" She giggled low.

He felt a purr come out as her shivered. Smirking he thought this would be the continuing of what happened on the roof earlier.

"Well you know. A hero's job is never done" He whispered.

"Yeah but I never got to repay you for saving me oh great El Tigre" She said.

"I could think of a few- OPH" He was pulled back onto the bed on his back as Frida quickly straddled him with his tail still round her. His eyes grew wide as he watched her be so bold. She leaned down and was an inch away from his lips as she whispered.

"What can you think of El tigre?" She did it again as she purred out the Tigre part. His animal instincts were going wild as he desperately wanted to take control of this situation. She moved away from his face as she nuzzled his furry cheek and smiled. It was to much as he used his stealthness and switched positions and was now on top of her.

He stared down at her as both were shock at what he did. He was so close and she was so warm. Realizing what he was doing must have made her uncomfortable he was about to move when she grabbed him by the whiskers and pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

El Tigre's eyes were large as his mind was frozen but soon he kissed her back. First it started out sweet but then went to passionate. His tongue dragged inside her mouth as he felt he was in heaven. It was as if his 9 lives were all used up in the 1 kiss. His arms came around her waist as her arms moved from his whiskers to his neck while one hand played with his left cat ear which twitched in delight.

They broke apart breathless and breathing hard. Both so close as they stared into each others eyes. He pulled her close at he nuzzled her neck as he purred as she still played with his cat ears. Pulling her close he whispered low.

"I love you" He whispered as she froze and then pulled him to her and kissed him sweetly and broke apart.

"The feeling is mutual El t-t-t-tigreee" She purred.

He smirked, "You must like my name senorita, for you purr every time you say it" He whispered.

She giggled low and cuddles close to him.

"It's the least I can do for my hero" She said.

Hugging her close he began to kiss her neck as she hugged him. The night went on and He knew he had to go. It still rained outside but he knew he must. Standing up he pulled her with him and she pulled him to kiss her again. She didn't want him to go as she wrapped him close to her.

"I must go.." He whispered.

"Oh but El Tigre I wouldn't want your fur to get wet because of the rain." She made a silly excuse as she scratched his left cat ear.

He leaned into her touch as he gave a dreamy smile and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ill see you tomorrow." He whispered.

"You better Tigre boy, or else" She giggled at her own threat as she kissed him again.

Right as he started to deepen the kiss their was a knock on the door and both still kissed not caring.

A voice on the other side said in a deep voice, "Honey is there something wrong? I thought I heard voices" He said

Frida broke the kiss as El tigre kissed her neck as she replied or TRIED to reply in a normal voice.

"No dad I just thought I saw a-a spider or something" She lied in a stuttered as he licked her neck in a teasing way.

"Ok sweetie, goodnight" he said and walked away from the door.

He let go of her and went to the window. As he jumped on the window seal and onto the tree he leaned back and kissed her as she leaned against the frame of the window. If time hadn't interrupted he would have stayed in her room forever but he knew he couldn't.

Right before they broke apart, their was an alarm at a nearby store. Breaking apart both looked in the direction of alarm and knew he must go now.

The city needed him, even if she wanted him to stay she knew he must go. Giving him a sad smile she whispered

"Go get em El Tigre"

He smirked and jumped off into the rainy night and became another shadow to blend into the night life world.

Frida leaned against the window a while longer watching the way he left. She wish she could have gone after him but her father might come after her, she could get in the way but she didn't care she just thought he would be to distracted to fight with her their after what just happened.

El Tigre as he quickly caught the robbers he fought with a goofy smile on his face as he was in dream land the whole fight. As he handed the villains over to the cops he went home and just fell into a dreaming sleep of his girl.

Life was sweet for el tigre! I wonder what the future holds???

// THE END\

A.N :WOW I CANT BELIEVE I WROTE A EL TIGRE FAN FIC!!!  
AHAHA ITS LIKE 2:33 AT NIGHT!!! Lololol daaammmnn ahahahahahaha  
I was sooo in a fan fic mood lololol  
Sry if their was miss spelling or anything.. I'll check over it and correct it later if I see any

So I might write a sequel to this but tomorrow when I wake up ill probably forget I wrote something until the middle of the day.

Tell me what ya think!!!  
Im just a teenage grl who is sugar high & needed to write a cute fanfic!  
Well im tired… I had a long day and all this candy my friends got me should keep me awake but im so tired….  
Also sry I didn't use much Spanish… I had my Spanish book next to me its just I was so lazy….

PLEEAAZZ REVIEW!!!  
PEACE!  
BUENAS NOCHES!!!! (( good night))


End file.
